If We Were All Animals
by Lexy02
Summary: This will be a story about if the Corpse Party main characters were all animals. Each live will be a chapter until the last chapter when they all meet. (Not good with summerys, so just come and read no matter how awful the summery is! :3)
1. Chapter 1

A\N I'm going to try this story and see how it goes. I'm leaving it up to you guys what animals you think the characters I give you should be! Just a FYI for you guys when I decide what the character will be, doesnt mean the chapter will be out that day. Getting kinda busy.

Shinozaki Ayumi: Fox

Kishimuma Yoshiki: Wolf

Nakashima Naomi:

Shinohara Seiko: Cat

Suzumoto Mayu: Dog/Golden Retriver

Mochida Satoshi:

Mochida Yuka:

Sakutaro Morishige: Crow


	2. Yoshiki's Life

A/N First we will do Yoshiki, because most of you said what you think he should be. So here goes his life as alpha make of a pack of wolves.(It's just one day of his life.)

I woke up alone in my den, and stretched. Great another day of leading alone, I thought. I walked outside my den. From where I was standing I saw everything looked fine. All my pack were playing and talking peacefully, but I still needed to go check on all of them for my sake. While I was walking down to them I saw my sister running up to me limping.

"Yoshiki!" Miki barked.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"There's intruders." She panted.

When I just looked down there was nothing though, I thought. "Alright I'm coming. Lead the way."

Miki took me down into the grass away from my den. She took me into the woods away from all the other pack members. They must be holding them off. It felt as though we ran in the thick, dark woods forever until we got there. What I saw infuriated me. As I watched as my pack was being ripped apart by another pack. Everyone said I had a cold heart, but I did really care about my pack.

"Stop!" I barked. Everyone stopped, and looked at me.

"Yoshiki." I herd a deep growl behind me. I flipped around.

"Isao." I growled. We circled each other.

"Long time no see eh? Ever since I kicked you from the pack I was wondering. What will my son do without me at such I young age?"

"Don't call me your son." He looked at me but kept talking.

"Well I was hoping one day if I found you I would be able to set straight a couple things, because you would be older." He growled.

"As in what?" I said.

"As in you taking my daughter from me!" He snarled as pouncing on me. I was quick though, I had learned how to survive being alone for so long. I ducked dogding his attack. I flipped around, and jumped on him. He struggled underneth my grasp. I was on top of him looking down at him. He looked at me with pure hatred in his brown eyes. I stared back with my grey eyes with just as much hatred. I would never forgive him. I let go of him not thinking this was a fight to the death, but I was wrong. Right when I let him go he jumps in me pinning me down. Isao smiles.

"I've finally got you." He snarls.

"Never." I snarled. I took my back paws and scratched all down his stomach cutting it open deeply. He fell off me stumbling and falling. His pack all came rushing over to him. I took the moment to run away with Miki.

"Did you kill him?" Miki whined.

I stayed silent and kept running. I didn't want Miki to be mad at me any more than she probably already was. I knew I had killed him, but it didn't upset me for some reason. I ran pack into my territory to see all my pack staring at me as I ran by. I ran into my den hoping not to get questioned by anyone. I was bloody anyways and needed to clean myself. I laid down on the cool cave floor and started to lick the blood off of me. It tasted horrible to me. Miki then all of a sudden came into my den.

"You killed him didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes I would imagine so." She stayed quiet for a minute.

"Do you feel bad about it. Be honest."

I looked at her with my piercing grey eyes. "I think you know."

Out of nowhere she started whimpering (crying), and ran over to me. She laid down right next to me whimpering. I put my head on her and comforted her until it stopped and she was asleep. Soon I was falling asleep too, and I had a dream...

A/N And there it is, sorry it's not as long as you probably want. I will probably do Seiko next, because a lot of people say she's a cat. :3


	3. Seiko's Life

A/N You guys said cat a lot for Seiko which I agree with, so Seiko will be a house cat. She is a regular tabby cat.

I woke up from a long nap which I usually take, and did my stretching routine. I got up and looked for my owner. She was still asleep, so I started meowing really loudly and pawing her face. When she finally woke up I put on my cat face, and ran to where the food was. I sat there and waited for her. I sat there for a lloonngg time, and she never came. I decided to do this myself. Now, the food was on one of the highest shelves.

"With my amazing abilities, I got this!" I purred.

I jumped up on the counter, and was one step closer to the food. I jumped on the self the food was on careful not to hit anything. Now I just had to weave through everything. I tried weaving through everything, but ended up throwing things on the floor. When I finally got to the food I knocked it on the floor, and it spilled. I started eating the food when my owner came in, and saw the mess.

"Seiko! Bad cat!"

I just starred at her not understanding what she was saying. I continued eating. That's when she picked me up, and threw me outside. I looked back, but she had shut the door. I looked at the ground, and saw this weird green stuff. Whenever I put myself on it, it smashed. Being me I started dancing in the grass. It was rather fun! I even started singing my own song of meows, but soon got a something thrown at me. I didn't stop having fun in the green stuff though. I remembered from looking out the thing you can see things through a path where owners walked. I decided to go over there. As I made my trip I stilled bounced around in the grass. Once I was there I sat on the edge of the path looking for the owners. Soon I spotted two. One had these things on her that bounced around every step she took. They were mesmerizing! Next to her there was a owner that was kinda cute. I totally wanted to be pet by these owners. I ran over to them, and started meowing at there feet. The one with the things on her bent down the started petting me. I purred.

"Aww, Satoshi look how cute it is!"

"Ya it's cute Naomi."

Not understanding what they were saying, I just kept enjoying the petting and scratching they were giving me.

"Oh Satoshi can we please take it home!?"

"I guess we can."

They stopped petting me, and hugged each other. I meowed to get there attention. They looked at me, the one with the memorizing things picked me up, and put me by her bouncing things.

"So soofftt." I purred.

The cute boy looked over to me,and pet my head. I purred the entire way back to their home. When we got there, and she put me down I started running around the house like a crazy cat. I saw the girl leave the house through my crazy running. I ran up to the boy who was watching T.V, and jumped on his lap. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You are kinda cute."

Not understanding what he just mumbled I purred, and rubbed on him. Then I remembered I was hungry! I started meowing and running around the house looking for food. The boy got up, and went into a room. I ran and sat next to him.

"Maybe you like milk?"

I looked at the substance he was poring in a bowl. It looked weird. The boy gave the bowl to me, and I started licking up the substance. It. Was. Great! I was licking the substance so quickly it was gone in seconds.

"Wow your a fast eater." The boy mumbled while grabbing the bowl, and putting it in the water thing. " I'm going to surprise Naomi and bath you for her."

The boy all of a sudden grabbed me, and took me in a room. He shut the door locking me in. He turned the clear substance on. Ohh noo. I am not getting a bath. I started pawing at the door trying to get out.

"No Mr. Kitty your getting a bath."

All I understood from that was kitty. Nope I did not want a bath. He picked me up, and put me in the clear substance. I screeched not liking it. He threw water all over me. I was soaked, but then came the part I loved. The boy put soap all over me, and started scratching me. It felt soo gooodd. Then came the worst part. Getting the good smelling substance off. He doused me in the clear substance again. I absolutely hatted this. When the boy felt hey was finished he took off out the door.

"I'm getting a towel."

Right when he opened the door I darted out. I ran across the house covering it in the wet substance. The boy was chasing me with one of those drying things. I kept running around the house. Finally the boy just sat on the ground. I stopped running, and looked at him. I ran over to him, and got on his lap. Getting the substance all over him. He just looked at me shook his head, and dried me off. After I was finally dry he picked me up and looked at me.

"You have really pretty light brown eyes."

I purred and licked his hand. He smiled and put me down. Suddenly the girl came in the house. The boy carried me over to the girl and put me down.

"Why is the house all wet?"

"We might've had a little cat bathing problem."

She laughed and pet me.

"I got you something." She said digging in her bag.

She pulled out a collar with sparkly stuff all over it. I meowed with happiness while she put it on me.

"It's getting late Naomi. We should go to bed."

She nodded her head and walked over to another room. I followed them to the room they were going into. They got into new clothing and got into bed. I jumped up onto the bed and curled up in between them. I got a few pats on the head before I fell asleep, and I had I dream...

A/N Not sure who the next one will be yet. My chapters will probably be slower to with tomorrow being the first day of school.


	4. Morishige's Life

A/N Wow guys thanks for over 20 reviews, and over 1,000 views already! We are doing crow for Morishige because most of you said crow. If you haven't figured it out I'm going by what animal is voted most for the character. **Warning:** This chapter may have some gory things in it so if you don't like gory things at all (I don't know why your looking at Corpse Party then) might not want to read this chapter.

I woke up in my nest from my slumber. I stretched my black wings out. I looked at the sun and realized it was turning dark out.

"Perfect, I love when it's dark the best." I crowed.

I flew down from the tree, and searched around the ground for something to eat. I spotted a corpse of a animal lying beside the road. My black eyes lit up when I saw it. I just loved seeing dead animals and tasting them. I flew down at my full speed eager to sink my beak in the corpse. When I got down to the dead animal I realized no other animals had even started on this corpse! I was so excited I just started tearing into the corpse. I realized right from the taste it was a raccoon I was eating. I ripped the fur off the animal first, because that wasn't the appetizing part. When I got to the mussel, that was the one of the best parts. I ripped off pieces of the mussel one by one. It was so good. I found one of the animals internal organs. I ripped it up in my beak, and slurped it down. I loved seeing the animal's insides, and eating them.

"So good." I murmured to myself.

I was so involved in the corpse, that I didn't notice another crow swoop down and join in my corpse.

"What are you doing? Eating my corpse?"

"Me eating your corpse? Your lucky if I don't kill you right now." Stated the huge crow.

I just stared at the crow. "What's your name?"

"My names Kizami."

I nodded. "My name is Morishige." I stated.

He nodded and continued eating the corpse. I joined in with him after a second of processing something. I didn't fight this crow off like I did all the others that had tried eating my corpse. I let this one go, got along with him. I shrugged it off and just enjoyed the fresh, bloody taste in my beak. Finally we both got to the heart. The best part of a corpse. I tried to grab it first, but Kizami beat me there. I had quick reflexes, so I grabbed onto the best part and pulled. Kizami was way stronger than me, and he knew this. So he just played around with me and lightly tugged while I stood there pulling full force. After awhile the heart broke in half, me getting one part and Kizami another. I slurped it down quickly not giving him a chance to take it. He smiled at me and flew off. I followed him wanting to see what he was doing. I flew behind him till I realized what we were doing. We were going to catch something. I flew up beside him.

"What were you planning on catching." I crowed excitement clearly in my voice.

"See that mouse down there? I want to see it suffer." He stated while swooping down towards it.

I followed him not knowing what he wanted me to be doing. I watched as he swooped down fast but quiet, and grabbed the mouse in one claw barely squeezing it.

"Where's your nest? Take me there." Kizami ordered.

I flew off to the destination of my nest. Taking in the cool black night. The darkness that surrounded me seemed to welcome me into the night as I swooped through its darkness. Finally we reached my nest. Kizami flew down with the mouse. He set it down only for it to jump off the high tree. He nodded his head to me to go, and get it. I got excitement and hunger in my eyes as I swooped down to claim the mouse. It was flailing hopelessly in the air, as if it would help it. In mid air I grabbed it using my claw, barley squeezing it. Enough to puncher it a little though. I flew back up to the top of the tree where Kizami was waiting staring at his claws with hungry eyes.

"Throw it to me." He stated.

I threw the mouse to him. He caught it with ease, and squeezed a little harder than last time to puncher it more. I watched hungrily as he made the wounds of the mouse bleed but not too fast that it would die. Kizami pinned the mouse down, and ripped one of its ears off. The mouse shrieked in pain and terror. It just excited me more. He put his claw through the mouses eye and pulled it out throwing it to me. I caught it in the air, and it tasted good. He pulled out the other eye and ate it himself. Then he ripped the mouses tail off making it bleed all over my nest. Right before it died Kizami gave one more shock of pain to remember, he dug his claw deep into the mouses heart. We both stared at the corpse with crazy hungry looks. That night me enjoyed a nice meal of mouse. After eating it I didn't realize myself dozing off till I realized I was dreaming...

A/N Wow I'm happy I got a chapter in today! School started today :/, so if the chapters aren't coming out as quickly that's why.


	5. Ayumi's Life

A/N Most of you said Ayumi should be a fox, which I definitely agree with. I still need to get some people to tell me who they think Naomi, Mayu, Satoshi, and Yuka. I need more peoples options so I can choose on what is picked most!

I woke up from my spot in the woods under a tree. I stretched under the scorching sun. My orange fur felt great on the sun. I looked around the inviting woods. I needed to go out, and do my usual routine for food. I hopped around the woods taking in the chirping birds, and tall trees. I really felt to lazy to hunt at all today, so I'm going to take the food. I smiled at the thought and laughed. (If you don't believe me that foxes can laugh look it up.)

"I'm just too much! I'm so smart and clever, I can even surprise myself sometimes."

I continued through the woods hopping around unusually happy for some reason. I was on my way to the human area. They had loads of food there. It was also funny watching their reactions to their food all of a sudden disipearing. I finally reached the human area. I already smelled foxes and other animals all over. I spotted one blanket that was unattended. I made my way through the trees surrounding the human playground. My slim and skinny moved through the bushes like a mouse would move through the underbrush. I made sure not to let my bushy tail show. I finally reached my destination. I eyed my target. I was going to eat big today, and grab the basket. I wanted to make sure my approach as persise. I eyed my target with my crystal blue eyes. I quickly, and swiftly ran in, and grabbed the basket. I was rather heavy. I dragged and carried it into the bushes. I looked at the basket once I had it in my grasp. I had no clue how to open this. I turned my head to the side, and looked at it. I figured I'd figure that out later, for now I just wanted to watch the humans reactions. I turned around, and looked out the bush. My tiny whiskers getting irritated by the bush. I finally was able to see the blanket. No one was there yet, so I just sat down and waited. I started cleaning my tiny paws when a human came over to the blanket. They started moving their mouth like crazy. All I heard were mumbles though. I laughed in the bush and snickered. they always got so angry. My laugh got the attention of the human. It looked right in the bush and started running at me. I quickly turned around and ran. I grabbed the basket on my way. That slowed me down a lot. I looked around for a place to hide, because running wouldn't take me anywhere with this basket. The human ran in and looked around. After giving up it took its phone out and started mouthing into it as it walked away. I laughed at how stupid they were. I dragged the basket out if the bush sand stared at it. I pawed at it as if it would work. Nothing. I growled in frustration. I saw a part of the top coming off the top like a lid. I stuck my nose underneth the lid and it opened. I looked inside to find tons of meat, bread, and an apple. I ate all the food so fast I was stuffed. I didn't even realize someone sneaking up behind me. I jumped around but it was too late. A blond human picked me up and puto me in a cage. I jumped around squealing wanting to get out. The man threw me in something and then got in on the other side. The words on the side spelled A-N-I-M-A-L-C-O-N-T-R-O-L. Which I had no clue what that ment. All of I sudden I heard the mumbling sounds again.

"Are you bringing the fox in Mr. Kishinuma?"

"Yes, I've got it under control."

"Just making sure."

The mumbling stopped there. I didn't understand any word they said. The thing I was in all of a sudden tipped over and I fell with it. It kept bumping all around, and I kept falling. Finally it stopped. The human got out and opened a door. I saw woods all around me, but not my woods I was used to. The human picked me up and set me down. It opened the door and let ms out. I turned around and looked at it.

"Go ahead go." It said staring at me intensely with its sharp grey eyes.

I stayed though. I felt as though I needed to thank this human for some reason. I walked over and jumped on him panting. It reached down and patted me on the head.

"Good girl. Now go ur off where you belong."

I still sat there. Then I looked up at it and ran back into the woods a little. Then I turned around wanting him to follow me. It just looked at me and shook its head, but followed. I jumped around happily with the human. The human and I just walked around the woods a lot. Then I caught a mouse which was pretty cool. The human all of a sudden sat down by a tree. It must've been tired. I walked over to it and curled up next to it. All I remember is getting pat on the head before I dozed off peacefully. Then I had a dream...


	6. Mayu's Life

A/N Sorry for the late update school and sports, homework. Blah. Anyways hope you enjoy! It's going to take some thinking with all the rest if these chapters.

I woke up to me laying on my soft bed, and the sun shining on my golden fur. I stretched out, and shook my head getting pumped for today. Today I was going to have my owner take me on a walk. I ran into my owners room all cheery. I jumped on his bed, and started licking his face.

He groaned, and started swating at me. "Go away Mayu."

After trying for like 100 hours I finally pulled my last trick. I started whining very cutely, and put on my puppy face. My owner looked at me, and pat my head.

"Alrighty fine I'm getting up."

I barked cheerfully, and bounced on the bed. My owner smiled and shook his head. I ran into the kitchen, and ate some of my food quickly. After I was done eating I ran to the leashes, and grabbed one. I grabbed the pink one, my favorite color! I ran to my owner, and showed him the leash.

"Can't you wait till I'm done eating."

I sat there wagging my tail furiously not knowing what he just said. I started swinging the leash back and forth in my mouth. He quickly got up and tryed to grab the leash from me. I quickly got up from my sitting position, and ran from him. He started chasing me around the house calling my name. I just kept running around with the leash teaching him a lesson for not taking me out. Finally I stopped at the door and set the leash down. He came up to me breathing heavily, and snatched the leash from me. I whined upset that hey wasn't going to take me. He pushed his glasses up and shook his head.

"I guess you can't wait." Morishige said sighing while putting the leash on the dog.

I started barking happily, and prancing around. He opened the door and I darted out. Dragging my owner behind me.

"Woah! Mayu slow down! Heel!"

When I heard "heel" I stopped instantly. I knew what that word meant. My owner came up to me panting. He took my leash, and made it a little slower so I would stay by him. I whined a little, but was grateful he was taking me out. My owner put in the weird truck that transported places, and began to head to the park. My begged my owner to roll the shiny thing down, and he did. I stuck my head out the shiny thing, and stuck my tongue out. Feeling the air on my golden fur felt so good. I opened my eyes, and looked out at everything. I saw tons of other trucks driving by me. Suddenly the truck stopped. I looked out, and saw someone with their shiny thing down. I barked at them trying to get there eyes. She looked at me, and smiled saying how pretty I was. Then the truck sped off again. I saw the park in the distance, and started wagging my tail. We pulled into this stone ground, and then my owner let me out. We went onto the trail, and started walking. Not long after we started I saw a butterfly, and was mesmerized with it. I suddenly pulled on the leash, and got out of my owners grasp. I started chasing after the butterfly, and jumping at it with my owner behind me. I jumped and caught the butterfly, but fell in some mud. I landed on my rear and slid. I accidentally swallowed the butterfly.

"Aw Mayu, now I have to bathe you." He said while reaching to grab me.

I got out of the mud and shook. All the mud that I shook off got on my owner. I looked at him and wagged my tail. He didn't look too happy, but that didn't matter. He grabbed the leash and stomped back to the truck. He threw me in the back, and made me lay down. I was sad, but it didn't last for long. I started getting bored on the way back, so I found something to do. I started playing with my tail, and barking at it. It was actually really entertaining. I did it the whole way back home. When we finally got back home he let me out, and chained me to a tree.

"Now stay. I'll be right back."

I just stared at him, and wagged my tail. I started playing with my tail while waiting for him to get back. I started running in circles trying to catch it but failing. Until I finally got it, but when I got it I didn't know what to do with it. I just held onto it. Finally my master came back out. He grabbed me, and made me let go of my tail. I whined in disappointment. Then I felt something really cold pouring on me. I saw a clear liquid pouring on my golden fur making it messy. I didn't like it one bit, so I started struggling. My owner held me in place though. Finally I gave up and dealt with it. I started getting used to it till it came to my head. That I didn't like at all. I started yapping and struggling to get away. Yet again he held me in place. then the cold stopped, and I felt his comforting hands on my back rubbing it. It felt so good I started thumping my leg like a rabbit. He smiled at me, and kept rubbing the substance over my body. Then yet again after my pleasure the cold had to start again. This time I just dealt with it, yet I still hated it. Finally the cold stopped, and I started getting rubbed by dry cloths. That felt good too. Finally I was pretty dry and happy. I ran inside with my owner, and ran in his room with him. He changed into different clothing, and got in bed. I sat at the edge of his bed, and whined wanting to sleep up there with him tonight. He sighed, but let me up. I jumped up, and curled right by him. He slung a protective arm around me making me feel comfortable to sleep. I fell asleep and had a dream...

A/N Yay another chapter! Sorry if my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be. School is a painn, I still need some more people telling me what they think everything should be. Naomi's pretty tied up as I see it.


	7. Hey

**Hey guys, sorry if I made you guys think this was a chapter, but sadly no. I have really lost all motivation and interest in fanfictions. Now don't get me wrong I still love Corpse Party, but not really motivated to write anymore. I might update here and there, but don't expect anything fantastic. I'm pretty busy with sports and school. Thank you for those who stayed with me with both of my stories, and liked them. I'm sorry to those who actually liked the story, and wished for me to continue. Again I'm truly sorry. ✌️?**


End file.
